


With You at the Peak of Serenity

by MeinongsJungleBook



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Happy Ending, Other, Peace, Wholesomeness, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook
Summary: After millions of years of suffering and strife, Optimus and Soundwave finally come to know peace and happiness.





	With You at the Peak of Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a request for Optimus/Soundwave.

It was all finally over. Well, no, saying such things was foolishness; strife never truly ended, and as long as they were alive they would always have to struggle. But after overcoming the Unicron cataclysm there was a sense that something that passed; when the war ended it hadn’t felt real, it had felt like just another lull in their never-ending conflict, but this felt like a real ending, and a new beginning. The idea of true peace may forever be an unattainable fantasy, but it truly felt like the worst of the struggle was over, at least for a while, and it seemed like they could finally enter another stage of their lives.

Optimus had thought that he’d never be able to escape the crushing responsibility of leadership, but after he saw how his friends – and enemies – had pulled together and revealed their true selves when staring down the throat of oblivion, he knew that he could leave the fate of Transformers and humanity alike in good hands. Finally he could shed his burden and have the freedom he had fought so hard to grant everybody else. Optimus left the task of rebuilding their shattered world to others, who were inspired by their triumph against all odds and the love and support they had found in each other in their darkest moment. Seeing them cooperate to pick up the pieces of their civilisation and craft something new and better filled Optimus’s spark with an intensity of hope he hadn’t felt in a long time, but still, he watched them from afar.

Optimus had found the greatest peace in the solitude of the harshest environments, and that’s where he chose to make his new home. Even if anyone knew to search for him atop the ragged and unforgiving mountain peaks, few would want to brave the climb in order to find him. As much as Optimus cherished the solitude, absolute isolation would have eaten away at him after a while, but luckily he didn’t have to endure it. Soundwave had joined him in his new life atop the mountains, away from the crowds with their din of thoughts and emotions that endlessly flooded the telepath’s mind.

They both wanted peace more than anything; it was a desire that bonded them together. But it wasn’t the only deep-seated drive they shared, and as much as the chance to finally be free of responsibility was a blissful relief, neither of them could see people in need and not be compelled to help them, that simply wasn’t who they were. So while they entrusted the large scale reconstruction of their civilisation to others, Optimus and Soundwave invited individual lost souls into their sanctuary, to help them heal their wounds and find their way. Optimus would meet them at the base of the mountains and then guide and protect them on the treacherous journey to the summit, where he and Soundwave would host them, listen to them, give them empathy and kindness, and help them heal.

Really this is what they had both always wanted; to share their compassion and help people, to make the world a better place, even if it was one person at a time. To think that they had ever been on opposite sides of a war when they shared such deep and fundamental desires seemed ludicrous to them now. Where there had once been hate and enmity there was now incredibly deep and enduring love built on empathy, understanding, and their shared passion for helping others. With the support they offered each other in every sense the harsh mountaintop they called their home felt like a serene paradise.

Over time the two of them attained a mythic status; people who were born long after the end of the war heard of the tale of two wise and loving gurus who lived atop the mountain, who would share their wisdom with those who braved the journey to seek them out. Every now and again one of these people would get it into their head that this was more than just a story, and embark upon a quest to find them. If they reached the base of the mountain they would be met with a big, kindly old bot who would guide them on a long and difficult journey to the summit, where he and another bot would then offer them hospitality for as long as they needed it. They would hear stories of struggles endured over aeons, and receive the wisdom gleaned from those struggles. The bots would give them tasks to do during their stay, and the visitor would find meaning in their work and strength within themselves that they didn’t know existed. Eventually, visitors to the mountain would return to their lives, always more at peace with themselves than when they left.

Upon returning to the outside world and telling others about the two bots atop the mountain, the visitors would always mention the same thing: that they were happy.


End file.
